


Something Like Being in Love

by jjibunrock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smoking, they're not actually dating but they like kiss and whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren acts like he doesn't care but Jean really knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Smoker Jean must be a thing for me now or something

Jean’s got a cigarette between his fingers and a lapful of brown hair, and when he looks down wide green eyes are narrowed and a scowl is painted onto Eren’s pretty face.

“You shouldn’t,” he says, but he has a lighter in his hands and he flicks the flame on.

Jean rolls his eyes and leans down, and when the cigarette catches he moves away and takes a small drag.

“Too late,” he says, and Eren watches the smoke curling around his face.

“You’re going to die young,” he says, probably just to be spiteful, and his nose wrinkles when Jean blows smoke heavily into his face. “Or maybe I will.”

“Of course,” Jean says. “You’re a suicidal bastard.”

“Speak for yourself,” he huffs, and glares determinedly at the television stand. He coughs softly, and Jean aims the cigarette away from his face.

“Eren.”

Those big eyes are back on him, and he leans down with a mouthful of smoke that he breathes past Eren’s lips. Almost instantly, the other teen is coughing in his face. He smirks and presses a sweet little kiss against the corner of his lips before sitting up straight again, his fingers tangling themselves into Eren’s hair.

“You fucking _prick_ ,” Eren snarls, but there’s little bite behind his words and his eyes are little too damn bright for him to be angry. “I’m not coming to your damn funeral.”

“Don’t say that darling,” Jean drawls, and blows out another ring of smoke. He watches as Eren lifts a hand up, his fingers darting through the grey cloud that settles above his head.

“I fucking hate you,” Eren continues on, and Jean tugs lightly on the strands of hair wound around his fingers.

“I know dear,” he croons, and when Eren glares up at him he can’t resist a charming little grin.

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Eren says. “I’m not your damn mother. If you want to die early, go the fuck ahead.”

“You don’t mean that,” Jean says, and if this conversation had taken place a few months earlier he’s positive his heart would have stopped and he would have wondered if there was any truth to Eren’s words. “You can bitch all you want Jaeger, but you know you’re not going to leave.”

“One day I _am_ gonna leave your sorry ass,” Eren promises, but Jean knows him well enough to know that he’s not going anywhere.

“I know,” he says, just to make Eren feel like he’s being taken seriously, and takes another drag from his cigarette. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t die before then, asshole,” Eren says, and for someone who acts like he doesn’t care he’s pretty fucking obvious.

Jean hides a smirk and leans back into the couch cushions, fingers still tangled in Eren’s hair.

“I’ll try not to.”


End file.
